A flexible fan includes a frame made of flexible steel wire and a fabric surface spread over the flexible frame. When the fan is not subjected to any outcoming force, the steel wire frame naturally extends to a full circle. When the fan is not in use, the flexible steel wire frame can be twisted into a figure "8" and then the figure -8- shaped frame is folded into a circle with reduced volume for convenient storage and carry. Such a flexible fan can be conveniently used in watching a sports game or on a bus at any time a user feels suffers from the heat.
A drawback of this type of flexible fan is that the fan is not provided with a handle. Both the steel wire frame and the fabric surface of the fan are not rigid enough for a user to grip and wave the fan to make a somewhat strong current of air. The fabric surface is subject to slack when it is frequently gripped to wave the fan. Moreover, there is not any convenient means to effectively tie or bind the twisted and folded flexible fan when it is positioned in a pocket or handbag. Therefore, the twisted and folded flexible fan tends to fully or partially spread under a natural spring force thereof so as to undesirably expand the pocket or handbag in which it is located. This makes the pocket and/or handbag looking ugly and prevents convenient storage or access to other articles in the pocket or handbag.